marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = The Coming of the Avengers! | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Avengers Vol 1 1 001.jpg Avengers Vol 1 1 007.jpg Avengers Vol 1 1 016.jpg Avengers Vol 1 1 028.jpg Thor locks Loki up in a land that prevents his body from getting out but Loki gets out his soul. He then finds Thor only to find he is in his human form as Dr. Blake, but he feels that if he defeated Thor like this it would be a hollow victory, so he goes and finds the Hulk. He makes an illusion of dynamite near the Hulk on some train tracks. The Hulk thinks the dynamite is real and it is going to explode so he goes down and tries to grab the dynamite, but since there is none he goes through the illusion of the dynamite breaking the train tracks and going into a small hole. A train is coming so Hulk picks up the tracks and the train goes by. The train conductor saw the Hulk and thought he was trying to kill everyone on the train so the hunt for Hulk begins. Rick Jones sees the headline in the newspaper and so he tries to call the Fantastic Four through a radio signal. Loki wants Thor so he changes the radio wave signal to Thor. The message is also heard by Iron Man, the Wasp and Ant-Man. All the heroes go to the house of Rick Jones when Thor sees out from the window an illusion of the Hulk. Thor takes the bait and Thor is brought to Asgard. All the other heroes chase the Hulk to a circus, then they go to a tire factory. Thor finds Loki, defeats him and returns to Earth stopping fight between the team and Hulk. Loki tries to escape by becoming radioactive but Ant-Man traps him in a lead container. The team decides to join forces and become the Avengers, after the Wasp names the team. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * , ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * | Notes = * When deciding on the team name Wasp said it should be something like "The Avengers". Hank Pym thought that should be the name. So the name was born. * The Hulk was last seen in , he'd continue to appear regularly in issues of The Avengers until the character ended up sharing the title Tales to Astonish with Ant Man/Giant Man & The Wasp in . In Hulk #6, the Hulk had defeated the alien known as Metal Master. * Iron Man's appearance in Avengers #1 follows shortly after the events of (In which he fights Jack Frost, aka the Blizzard) * Ant Man and Wasp were last seen in , where they battled the Cyclops. * Thor was last seen in , where he foiled a plot by Loki to cause dissent among the UN. * Loki was last seen (Defeated by Thor and exiled to the Isle of Silence) in * The Teen Brigade was formed by Rick Jones in , where they aided the Hulk in his defeat of the Metal Master. * It's later revealed that some of the members of the circus that Hulk joins (in his guise of "Mechano") were members of the Ringmaster's Circus of Crime, who were laying low after their last defeat. * Odin was last seen in * The "legend of the old man of the sea" which Loki states was inspired by the Troll of the Isle of Silence is a creature derived from Greek mythology. The old man was a sea-god who also went under various other names: Proteus, Nereus, and Pontus. It's also fabled in myth that he battled against Sinbad during his fifth voyage. * This issue marks the first appearance of the Avengers as a team. * Loki returns in , where he plots revenge against Thor by using one of the Lava Men. * Each member of the Avengers next appear in their regular monthly titles. Thor appears in , battling the Lava Man. Iron Man appears in where he battles the Crimson Dynamo. Ant Man and Wasp appear in where they battle the Porcupine. The only character who doesn't have a supporting comic at this time is the Hulk, who's title was canceled at the time. * The Hulk appears next chronologically in Avengers 1.5, which was printed in 1990. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * ''Sons of Origins of Marvel Comics'' * * | Trivia = * Some people say that the Avengers was the second attempt to copy the Justice League. The first being the Fantastic Four. Stan Lee says that he got fan mail that loved the characters crossing over and that's how he got the idea. * The Hulk's membership only lasted two issues. He will return as an ally in and joining the team once more in . * This iconic cover has been homaged many times. Most recently it was recreated with Skrulls replacing the heroes on the cover of . Also a "movie version" of it was made for the cover of | Recommended = | Links = * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * Marvel Masterworks Avengers Volume #1 * Avengers #1 at Mike's Amazing World of Marvel Comics }} Category:Sega - Thor